


The Two Kings

by NinaMermaid



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Drama, Drugs, Modern Era, Multi, Pain, Past Abuse, Stand, Youkai, stand as people, vocaloid musics and producers referencs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaMermaid/pseuds/NinaMermaid
Summary: Two powerful beings. Two beings from different races, different cultures, different personalitys. They have a troublesome past, are lost and alone in a strange place, without family and friends. And then they meet each other.Inu no Taisho in the present.King Crimson in Morioh.
Kudos: 2





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Jojo's Bizarre adventure belongs to Araki Hirohiko.  
> Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
> I only owns this fanfic, not the characters.

Chapter one: White

He didn't know how long he had stayed, but he knew he was far from being at the time he knew. Heavily he gets up from the futon and observes the environment. Staggering around the room, the demon looks for a mirror and water. Lying for a long time left him unaccustomed and could barely walk right overturning several times.

All his effort was used to leave the room and find a water source. You did well to hide near a fountain.

Her lips were dry, begging for water and without delay she took several sips with her hands. Once his thirst was dead he wiped his face. His tanned skin paled to the point of being in the sun of snow, he had huge dark circles and was thin and bruised over his body.

It was a real battle to get ready and find food. He left his armor that would only be an unnecessary weight. He was so hungry that even though the food was raw, he did not hesitate to eat it. He smelled the environment several times.

Smoke.

Metal.

And other things he didn't know filled that time.

He had to see how his children were doing, or his kingdom was still fine. It didn't matter if the time was different, he had to know what happened to them. As he ran out of the forest he thought about how he was going to explain that he faked his own death.


	2. Red

Chapter two: red

The sun was already appearing on the horizon. Pestered by the few rays of light, he closes the plane window. It had been hours that they were traveling, he was giving thanks that they were finally arriving at their destination.

Since he went to the Coliseum everything has been ... more peaceful. It was the first time in all this years that he had such a peaceful period of time.

No pain.

No fear.

No agony.

Just ... the serenity.

He fervently loved every second he could share with his daughter without hurting her. He cried with emotion when her allies gave him the opportunity to live a peaceful life, but his heart almost broke when he knew it would only be a few days. Again he would stay away from his daughter, he had known it for years and tried his best to get used to the idea when he committed the unforgivable crime. He knew the risks he would face.

He tried to distract himself by learning the language of the country that he would spend the rest of his life with. He found it useless and ironic, as he would not be able to talk to anyone.

However it could be meters away and did not even need to obey the orders of his user.


	3. The present now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character have speech difficults because he stayed in comatose for hundread of years and his body is ot recovering well!

Chapter three: The present now

The former lord was astonished at the progress humans had been able to create since he fell asleep. Long, gigantic houses by the thousands, with strange noises filling the air.  
It was the largest city of humans he had ever seen, but there was no sense of any youkai. Not the most common or the hanyous.

But the place was very different from any other with long gray pillars that supported several black wires, the floor was on the sides light gray and in the middle black with strange lines. In it were metal boxes that moved from side to side, they contained humans. How could they do that?

He looked at the crowd, everyone was wearing strange clothes and even saw women who were indecent. Have women now become prostitutes now? He was the only one in the kimono and with the cloak, it caught the attention of many humans, some were curious and others were disgusted. Imbeciles, he would like to kill everyone, but luckily for them he had more important things. Staggering, he approached a man placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hu..man.. he..re.. arre.. Sess..ma.." damn it, he had been out for so long that his tongue and throat were uselles. 

"Disgusting! Go away, I have no money! " The man removed his arm and left. What an outrage! How dare this pathetic human talk to him like that?

Furious, he heard whispers behind him. He was being called a beggar, drunk and drugged. The humans of that time were very bold.

His stomach roared. He had to feed or he was going to pass out. He looked for food, but even the food of that time was different. Humans ate things he had never seen or heard of, nor dared to eat the foods he was used to, for fear of having something that could harm him. He would have to hunt for his own food, at great cost he had managed to grab a piece of rice. It was a struggle to swallow.

Then he managed to get clothes that were drying outside a house. The fabric was better made and the shape made the movements much easier. He spent days searching the strange city and as he did not achieve anything he decided to continue on his way and continue his journey. He was still weak and could not assume his true form, he would have to go on foot, however that did not discourage the great Inu-no-Taisho from finding his sons.


	4. New city

Chapter four: new city

After landing at the airport, his user was taken directly in an ambulance. The Golden Experience user had an associate with contacts in Japan who could help take care of his damn master. The result of being beaten several times was a comatose. Since users are very inexperienced or are in conditions that prevent them from acting, thinking and running a stand gains improvements, such as appearing whenever you want and moving for more meters even in miles. 

The trip was long and the ambulance had no windows for the stand to observe the landscape from the outside. He stayed most of the way in a corner, avoiding looking at Diavolo. Garbage of trash. King Crimson hate the mobster for everithing that he had done to he and his daughter.

He touched his arm, remembering the scars. They had not been caused in fights against other stands or when Diavolo was attacked by other humans or animals. Hell, it was Diavolo's own asshole who caused them.

It was not enough to be a fucking human being had to be addicted to meth. The effects were terrible, he felt that tiny insects were inside his skin, itched to the point of causing wounds. He was nauseated, felt pain in his organs and had lost count of when his master was disoriented.

The drug further increased Diavolo's sick mind, but now that he was in coma the addiction would stop. It is what he expects.


	5. Alone

Whit the White

It was three months and he still hadn't found a single youkai in his search. His path was full of pain and his body was not yet ready to move. He tried to shout to the gods demanding where the youkai were, but his voice was just a failed and miserable attempt at a grunt. He was pathetic.

Was everyone dead? Were her sons dead? Or are they hidden? Are they hiding to make fun of him? It was as if they were isolated just to watch him freak out with loneliness, it made him sick of how cruel they can be.

He never felt so ... alone. Even while he was in the midst of a crowd of humans he did not fit in and never accept them.

He was already used to his loved one being dead, but his children ... he wanted to be dead instead.

But he did not believe that this was possible, youkai are very difficult to kill, they would not disappear in that period when he was unconscious. There must be a reason for them to hide. Toga should keep looking, if he gave up he could lose the opportunity to find them.

Whit the Red

King Crimson rests after an hour of studying hiraganas. The user and the stand who could help with Diavolo were on a tour abroad and they are in no hurry or have a date to return. That Irony, had to travel to Japan in order to find this man and he is going to Europe. But there was no way anyone could know, nor could they imagine what happened in those three months. The new owners of Passione were shocked by the fact, however they refused to get the old leader back in fear that an enemy could use him as bait or kill him. He couldn't blame them. The stand understood the pain that the pink haired man caused so many people including his daughter. They couldn't get the artist back to the country, Diavolo wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

All stands and users were very kind and friendly. Pearl Jam and his master, Tonio, helped him with Japanese lessons and their food was delicious even though he had to get used to the local cuisine. It was clear that he did not need to eat, stands did not feel hungry, but when they offered he could not refuse.

Echos and Koichi helped translate therapy sessions with one of the professionals at the Speedwagon Foundation, speaking in the standard language made him more comfortable. It was a relief after years of living with a violent sociopath. Any being would have the traumas of being with a person like Diavolo and stands were no exception.

The artist let him stay at his house on the condition that King clean and take good care, he didn't think it would be too much trouble he would have to repay in some way and he was pleased to be able to do something other than fight, kill or other amoral things.

Since she had more freedom to express herself and move around, he decided to have a routine for classes, lessons, tidying up the artist's house, hiking and an hour of free time. He had a lot of fun with Crazy Diamond and The Hand when the cops were off.

His daughter called him when she could, if not every day, to comfort him and tell the news. He thanked god Araki for his daughter to have such a kind user. Diavolo's coma was not going to end anytime soon and he had the chance to become a decent man with the Heaven's Door's help so that they could return to Italy. He counted every minute for that to happen.


	6. The Two

The afternoon sun was already getting ready to disappear from the horizon as soon as the class with Tonio and Pearl Jam ended.

"Very well mister King! You is progressing well in writing, but needs to improve the pronunciation of syllables a little! Practice a little more and you will be giving a speech like never before!"

"Thanks!"Arranged his things and said goodbye to the stand and the cook

The wind was blowing and he was careful that no human saw his bag. He didn't want to cause problems with a bag floating in the air. He remembered that he had to buy the wax for the floor, did well to bring the money before going to the restaurant.

A few meters from the cleaning supplies store, a dirty, doggy-looking hiker had arrived in the city in a few hours. Toga wanted to see if in this village he could find at least one low-level youkai. And surprise, he smelled only humans.  
His stomach craved food, he was tired of struggling to chew something and went looking for something like honey or soup to kill his hunger. Sniffed the air to find fresh food. After chewing on the bush and drinking blood from old animals, he wanted something more cooked and hot.

King was startled when he heard a crackle followed by sparks coming out of a sign near the department store. The sign had been damaged during a storm and the owners were having trouble repairing or replacing it, many were sure it would fall on someone.  
He went into the store and looked for the wax, counted the money and left it at the cashier with a note explaining how he had bought the product, went out hiding his purse and bag so as not to attract curious eyes and went to the artist's house. As a surprise Mrs. Matsuda, the neighbor next door was also in the store. She was always smiling and kind, one day her dog had made poop on the lawn in front of the house and she had collected it, in addition to leaving a note apologizing. He wished more people were like her.

As soon as they left the store and headed for home, the stand stood guard to protect the woman, she hummed softly until they heard a noise of paper being torn. They looked at the source of the sound and found ... what looked like a dirty human with tangled white hair huddled on the floor and eating a baked sweet potato, when he realized he was being watched turned his face and growled. Wow, the stand thought. Mrs. Matsuda was startled and picked up her pace.

Toga was annoyed not only that his hands were burning to try to eat whatever it was he had stolen but he was also being looked at by a human woman and a human in strange clothes, no youkai would look like that, he has seen many bizarre clothes even now and this one got the worst.

King had left the other one and thing what was going on on TV now, he used Epitaph to quell curiosity, however instead of a program he saw the image of the building shop sign falling and beneath him was the white-haired human.

The youkai was swallowing the rest of the potato when he heard a screaming crack and was surprised by a red spot carrying him. A loud bang was heard shortly thereafter and he looked perplexed as a part of a house had almost fallen on him. He had to admit who without help would have been crushed.  
He was astonished by what happened, after was left on the floor and the youkai looked at his savior. The stain was but the human being dressed in red who had looked at him earlier, if from what he remembered the man would have been a few meters before the house fell and the speed that came beyond an ordinary human. The lord wonder if he....

King did not expect thanks, only users can see stands and was sure that the beggar was not one. He should have seen and snarled just at his neighbor. He took the bag and followed the path.

"O..oi! " Toga called the other "St..op .."_ stumbled while trying to get to him "Yo ... yo ... are" his voice was still bad and the other hadn't even turned to him, because he didn't was being called by name and they might be wanting to talk to someone else

He threw a stone, then threw a bottle cap, a cigarette butt and any small object to try to get the other's attention. He struggled to run and the so-called youkai walked at such a short distance and yet so long.

King Crimson obeying the human traffic laws stopped beside the lane and looked both ways. It seemed that Mrs. Matsuda had another appointment before going home, so he pressed the traffic light button for himself. He waited a while for the cars to stop when a pebble flew past his face. Confused he looked at the stone and then the other side and saw the beggar from before approaching in leaps.

"Wh..at ..." the lord tried to grab the wrist of the red being to prevent him from escaping, but his hand crossed the arm, the trunk and the rest of the body and then he saw a dark spot. Seconds later he felt his face hit something and soon passed out.  
King Crimson was still trying to understand what had just happened at the last minute. A man had hit his face on the pole. But wait, this man was trying to touch him .... He had seen him! This means that he is a stand user! Was he a friend or an enemy?

Cautiously and carefully he checks his heartbeat. He's alive, but unconscious. He was barely able to breathe due to the position he was in. King did the procedure and put the head on the other side so he could breathe. That would not be enough, he would have to take it to city users to take care of it and see if it was a threat.


	7. The Hospital

A high-pitched, irritating noise echoed in the youkai's mind driving him crazy. Toga opened his eyes, feeling excruciating pain in his face, with the unaccustomed vision his eyes hurt when he saw a ball of light over him.

"It looks like he woke up!" A human dressed in white and with something transparent covering his eyes approached him as soon as the canine being tried to get up "You are still weak, need rest!" How dare this human dares call him weak, soon he would regret that when he used his .... WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE CLAWS ?! He looked horrified that they were disappeared, no ... THEY ARE SHORT !!!  
"Your nails were huge!" The human spoke to calm him down "We also cut your hair, it was dry and embarrassed! " Toga put his hand on his head, feeling his short leather he was about to freak out  
"Could you tell us about yourself?"  
The dog demon looked at the human, around him, at the floor, at the ceiling and at himself. The room was very clean and bright, and it looked like he was at a very soft table covered with fabric and wearing a light blue kimono . He noticed that there were some kind of strings on his arm and tried to remove them when a man with strange and big hair appeared.  
"Don't do it, you need it! " But the demon dog was stubborn and did not take orders from humans, he fought until he noticed that a huge being with strange clothes in the colors pink and light blue had grabbed his wrist.  
Surprised, he observed the aura of energy surrounding the being and the human with strange hair. A youkai, a very strange kind, but he was certainly a youkai.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" The human spoke to him "My name is Higashikata Josuke, I am the chief of police of Morioh and I would like to ask some questions!"  
The dog had looked at him and soon turned his attention to being pink. He didn't understand what the human said and it didn't matter to him, he onlywanted to know about the youkai next to him.  
Josuke noticed that the white-haired man was looking at Crazy Diamond, which makes him a user. However, this did not say that he was a friend or an enemy. Wanting more information, he would use the stand's healing ability, but he would have to wait a little longer.  
"Sir, could you say your name?"  
"To..ga!" He already saw that the man was having speech difficulties  
"Toga, right?"  
"Ye ... es!"  
"And the surname?"  
"I ... nu .. no .. Ta..isho!"  
"Hun? " That guy had a strange name  
Toga tried to ask the man in pink, but his voice and throat could barely make clear and complete sentences. Seeing this, Josuke decided that it would be easier to restore the subject's speech ability, he was not stupid, he would only heal the throat not the rest of the other's body if he was an enemy. The youkai tried to resist the policeman's touch, however feeling his mouth, tongue and neck become softer, he gave up in perplexity.  
"You can speak more clearly now!"  
"What did you do to me?" Demanded of him " My voice! My voice came back!" the youkai lagued  
"Sir!" Josuke called him "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I am Toga Inu no taisho, lord and guardian of the Western Lands, great general dog ...."  
"Hey Hey hey! What the hell are you talking about?!" Josuke stay confussed  
"How dare you interrupt me !? I am explaining to the question that you asked petty human!" The dog snarled  
"The hell, what I mean is ..."  
" And what is this ridiculous thing in your head? If it's hair it's stupid!" The human became tense and silent, soon he felt a great murderous energy emanating from him  
"What did you say about my hair?!" He shouted about to throw a punch when Okuyasu, two employees of the Speedwagon Foundation and the doctor grabbed him ,The Hand grabbed Crazy Diamond and struggled not to let he go.  
Koichi and King Crimson entered the room because of the screams. The lord recognized the being beside the small human, it was the same one who had saved him before.  
"What the hell is going on here? " Scared and nervous Koichi shouted  
"Higashikata is out of control!"  
"Josuke stops! Maybe that's what he wants! " Koichi grabbed one of the legs "Echo use Act 3 now! "  
"Okay Master!" And in a matter of seconds the group sank to the ground.

King Crimson was looking at the humans and the stands on the floor. He heard sniffles on his back, turned and saw the bedridden beggar sniffing at him. Disgusted he   
steped slowly.  
"Wait I ...." Toga became unbalanced and was about to face the ground when the red stand held him  
Opening his eyes, the demon dog realized that he had ...... "Crossed" the other and at the same time that man was holding him by the arms. The stand put him back on the bed.

The youkai saw the being in front of him more closely. Red clothing covered by a white net, with gray accents. The face was very flat, without a nose, small green eyes ... what did they really look like? Fish maybe! He had a very small mouth and in the forehead ..... A SMALL FACE?  
Intrigued, he continued to watch him some more. King Crimson, who was becoming embarrassed by the situation, took action.  
"Kon'nichiwa, hajimemashite! (Hello, nice to meet you!) " Spoke in Japanese for the other to understand better and held out his hand to the other. Lord Youkai was confused by his gesture and his strange speech, there is something estrange with his voice.

With Josuke still on Echoes' Act 3, the others involved released him after the second shock of the stand.  
"King!" Koichi politely drew the other's attention in Italian " Here we bow to each other!" Touga was surprised by what the boy was saying. Were they foreigners?

"What kind of youkai are you?" Everyone turned to him in surprise. Perplexed as what the bedridden had said  
"Youkais? " Okuyasu was confused  
"Yes, what types of youkai are you?" Repeated looking at the multicolored beings  
"We are not youkai!"  
"I didn't ask you, I asked these beings there!" He pointed his finger at the stands. The arm was shaking.  
"He's watching Crazy Diamond and King Crimsom! This may say that he is a user! But why is he talking about youkai?" Koichi thought and waited a little longer  
"Are you human?!" Touga gaped  
Crazy Diamond and King Crimson shook their heads.  
"Sir, can you see them?" Okuyasu wanted to confirm the suspicions  
"Of course yes. They are big and colorful, it would be hard not to notice them!" Say dry and thick  
"They are not human!" Koichi said angrily  
"So what are they?"

"We are stands!" All eyes turned to King Crimson as if he had spoken out of turn  
"What are stands?" The youkai was surprised, he had never heard of the word much less to describe a race that was not youkai or human.  
"We are manifestations of several kinds of arts, such as music, dance, painting, literature, among others. However, most of us are manifestations of music and bands! "  
"Is that true?" Okuayasu murmured to The Hand and the standsilenced him

Toga's impassive face soon closed. He didn't believe it.  
"Do not try to deceive me! It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Snarled at everyone  
"But we are really stands!" King remained firm and calm  
"Stands is not even a true word , more less a race! I'll ask again: what kind of youkai are you? And this time I want you to speak the truth!" He demanded without patience, if they played one more joke they would die.  
Bad choice of words Now three of the four stands in the room were angry at the worm's bullshit.  
"Master let me kill Da Hoe!" Echos shouted  
"No, Echoes, no!" Koichi sent before turning pale with a thing " If .."

Once free Josuke flew to the bedridden and together with Crazy Diamond sent several punches in bedridden without mercy. King Crimson was momentarily stopped by The Hand, with a tug he managed to break free and grabbed Diamond to stop the rage.

"That's enough, you will kill him!"  
"It's better, so he joins the other youkias in hell!" Horrified King punched the human making him fall to the floor " I'm sorry Dr.Diamond!" said to pink stand

He looked at the beggar, managed to avoid a big damage, however he was unconscious and hurt. The bright side is that he was already receiving necessary medical help. With nothing to do or talk, he left the room.

"King!" Heard someone call, turned and saw Koichi  
"Need something?"  
"Is it the truth about the stands? Are you really manifestations of the arts?"  
"Some things I invented, because the guy is not a user and he doesn't even need to know certain things about the us!"


End file.
